BedRock
|writer = Dwayne Carter, Carl Lilly, Onika Maraj, Aubrey Graham, Michael Stevenson, Jarvis Mills, Lucas Bogg, Sean Garrett |producer = Kane Beatz |Single = November 14, 2009 |Video = December 7, 2009 |Prev = 5 Star Bitch (Remix) |Next = Shakin' It 4 Daddy |NextPromo = 1 }} "Bedrock" is a song from Young Money's album We Are Young Money. It features guest vocals by singer Lloyd. The song was also a bonus track on the Japanese release of Pink Friday, serving as the closing track for this release. Background After being leaked in September of 2009 to Lil Wayne fan sites, "Bedrock" was finally released on November 14, 2009. It was apparently originally titled "Girl You Know" (the fan sites to which the single was leaked titled it "Bedrock/Girl You Know") and the chorus was sung by Omarion and Lil Wayne's verse was different, but due to Omarion's departure from Young Money, he was replaced by Lloyd. The final version of the song was released on December 21, 2009 on the complete We Are Young Money album; the song was originally planned to be released as the third official single off the album, however due to popular demand by fans it was released as the second single. Minaj's verse Nicki Minaj has the third verse in the song, following Lloyd's chorus and preceding Drake's verse. Her verse is rapped in a very innocent and feminine voice, talking in combination about Minaj's rapping expertise and sexual prowess in a series of metaphors. Minaj confirmed on Chelsea Lately that this was actually Barbie rapping in the "little, soft voice."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuehVDvYsv0 Minaj's verse is as follows: For the lyrics of the full song and full analysis of all the metaphors, check out Bedrock's article at rapgenius.com. "Bedrock" was Minaj's first major release to radio, peaking at number two on the Billboard Hot 100; this was much of the world's first look at Nicki Minaj and was her first step into becoming mainstream. Music video The music video, directed by Dayo and Lil Wayne, is a parody of The Real World called Young Money World; the video features no large plot but rather displays the members of Young Money hanging out at the house and having fun. Minaj is shown typing on a computer while laying on her bed, relaxing and enjoying a drink by the pool, setting up the camera in the confessional, and doing her hair in the bathroom. She raps her verse in the bathroom, singing her lines into the hair straightener. During this portion, Drake is banging on the door, making it clear that she's taking too much time in the bathroom. As she finishes her verse, she jokingly acts furious when she opens to the door to talk to him, then making an over-dramatic face of shock and begins to walk off—but not without one last big smile from Drake. Stills barbie at bedrock.png at pool.png Barbie Bed Rock.png Barbie Bed Rock3.png barbie with drake.png|''With Drake'' with young money.png References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Young Money songs with Minaj Category:Bonus tracks Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:We Are Young Money Category:Pink Friday Category:2009 Category:Barbie